


Happy Times

by SiriuslyOrion



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Drug Use, Frottage, Gay, M/M, Masturbation, Pixie!toothless, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyOrion/pseuds/SiriuslyOrion
Summary: Hiccup lives his life day by day; wake up, go to work, occasionally fuck, constantly masturbate, socialise now and then, eat from time to time, get unhealthily high, sleep, work again. He doesn't look to change any of that, he's happy as he is. Things get shaken up when, after falling asleep with a vibrator in his ass and high on ecstasy, he finds out that a little pixie-man named Toothless has been living in his apartment for years now, watching him in an attempt to learn about 'giants'. Safe to say, Hiccup is not your optimal example to research for the entirety of the human race.He doesn't have the heart to kick this pixie out into the rain and decides to let him be after realising that Toothless is more than a figment of his imagination. He safely decides that was a great decision after this pent-up pixie starts to grow on him.





	Happy Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup wakes up to find a new tenant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for clicking on this, hope you enjoy. Not sure how far I'll take this one, it's been low-key burning in the back of my mind for a while and I decided to churn this out in a couple days.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

Hiccup woke up to the inane blaring of his phone’s rooster alarm clock. His arm slunk over and his fingers scraped across the carpet, looking for his phone so he could shut it off. He found it and floundered to swipe his finger across the screen the right way for several seconds before silencing it.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at the time on his phone, wondering if he’d have enough time to jack off before heading out. He judged that he would and lay back down, pushing his underwear off and laying it out beside him as to catch his cum. He clutched his phone in his left hand, switching between the video of a small, blonde twink getting ridden from behind and his own imagination as he pumped himself with his right.

After a couple of minutes his pumping became faster, he shot his load with a dissatisfying orgasm, one that felt as though it would be a fantastic climax but petered out like a damp firework. He threw the soiled underwear across the room and into the wash basket, sitting up for the first time and stretching.

He grabbed a towel from the pile he kept behind his bedroom door and went to shower. While eating breakfast in nothing but a towel, Hiccup popped a couple of pills into his mouth, downing them with a gulp of tea. He combed his hair into an acceptable state and finally dressed for the day, a pair of navy chinos with the ends of the too-long legs curled up, a white t-shirt and runners. He put on two pairs of socks, it was wet out and his runners were not waterproof.

He went out to work, arriving at the off licence at 8:30 on the dot. He signed for stock, shelved the nice alcohols behind the counter, built a sturdy tower of empty cider cans to display a sale for St. Patrick’s Day and finally opened the doors. The owner came in at about ten, they chatted for a bit, he went on break for an hour, came back, trudged through his shift for another eight hours before checking out as the night-guy, Jack, or ‘the prat with the bleached hair and frosted tips’ as Hiccup personally called him, came in. They nodded at each other in acknowledgment, the farthest extent their acquaintanceship could go.

He stopped by his cousin’s place to slip him €150 for the next months’ worth of weed. A nice family discount Hiccup availed of ever since his dad died.

He made it back to his apartment by 8:00pm, rolled himself a joint and watched Netflix on his laptop in his underwear. By the time his joint was half-way burnt through, his cock was straining in his underwear again. He slid them off, got a towel and laid it on his bed. He then reached into his drawers and pulled out a bottle of lube and his purple, vibrating dildo.

Lying on the towel, he wet his fingers with the lube and worked on sliding his fingers into his hole. He refrained from stroking himself, not wanting all this preparation going to waste and cumming before he was even filled.

Deciding he was filled enough, he reached into his bottom bedside drawer, fumbled around for a plastic packet and plucked out a bright blue pill with a star printed on it. He set it on his tongue but didn’t swallow it right away. Hiccup slicked the vibrator with lube before getting on all fours and pushing it into his tight hole. He bit his lip, trying his damnedest to not swallow the pill as more and more of the toy went into him. He felt the tip press against that euphoric spot inside him and supressed a moan into his pillow.

He finally swallowed the pill, and with a flick of a switch on the broad base of the toy he finally came to life, every part of him glowed and felt like it was alive for the first time in days. He grinned and moaned, flicking another switch on the toy that made the head move inside of him, ramming and bashing his prostate like nobody’s business. Hiccup let his cock leak, unattended, for minutes on end, he wanted the toy to finish him all by itself. It did, and it was the best part of his entire day.

Hiccup fell asleep like that, ass raised in the air with a toy going off inside him until the batteries died out. Judging by how sore his cock was when he woke up, Hiccup guessed he must’ve came again two or three times in his sleep. He didn’t bother pulling it out, instead deciding to revel in his day off and lie in, manually moving the toy in and out as he stroked himself, soiling the towel once again.

He didn’t move until it was past noon. He plugged the toy in to be charged and threw a few chicken goujons in the oven for brunch. While the food was cooking he lay on his bed again, watching a movie as he finished the second half of the blunt he rolled the night before. He checked the bottom drawer of his bedside table and was annoyed to see only three tablets of MDMA left. He made quick work of texting his cousin to see if he could get more soon and was happy to learn that he’d have more in five days. He had enough to hold him over until then.

Just a moment before the chicken would be done, Hiccup unplugged his toy, bent over his bed and pushed it into himself again, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head when it pushed against his prostate. He stood straight, adjusting to the feeling of being filled as he walked into the kitchen for his food. He sat squatting at his small table as he ate, switching the toy to life as he inhaled his food. In between bites he’d take a small drag of his dwindling blunt. It made even the most mundane food taste amazing, and mixed with the euphoric feeling of being milked, it was ecstasy.

Hiccup came on the underside of the kitchen table before he finished the last goujon. He thought about getting a blacklight and flashing it around the entire apartment. He could probably take pictures and sell them as knock-off Jackson Pollock paintings. He switched the toy off and cleaned up as much as he was willing to, which was just wiping his jizz away with a tissue and leaving the plate in the sink. He went back to his room and continued with his movie, eventually falling asleep again.

He woke up to an irritating poking on his chest. In his barely-conscious state he batted at it, hoping it’d just go away and leave him sleep.

“You really are out of it.” A tiny voice said. Hiccup’s eyes snapped open, thinking someone had entered uninvited into his home. Upon seeing who had spoken, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, not quite believing what was in front of him.

“How high am I right now?” He whispered to himself, tentatively reaching out and trying to poke at the tiny person in front of him. Tiny was an understatement, this guy was barely ten inches tall with tan skin, jet-black hair and a pair of fluttering, almost transparent black wings on his back. When he poked the little guy, he jumped and fluttered a few feet away, just out of Hiccup’s reach.

“What are you?” Hiccup asked, shifting forward, realising but not caring that he was still naked and had a toy in his ass. “Are you real?”

“O-of course I’m real!” The butterfly-winged guy exclaimed, crossing his arms over his tiny bare chest. “What are you doing, seeing me and everything?”

“Am I not supposed to?” Hiccup asked, holding out his hand and extending his finger for the guy to maybe perch on. The little guy seemed to realise that Hiccup wasn’t out to hurt him and fluttered closer to him, standing on his outstretched finger.

“Not really, you giants usually can’t see us. Well, not unless you mess up your brain and stuff.” He looked Hiccup up and down. “You don’t seem to have had an accident though.”

“I take a copious amount of hallucinogens.” Hiccup muttered, his mind travelling back to his bottom drawer. “How long have you been here?”

The little guy shrugged. “A few years, you were already living here when I arrived.” He sat in Hiccup’s hand as if it were an armchair.

“And you’ve been fluttering around my apartment, just watching me?” Hiccup asked, a sinking feeling settling into his gut. He had done many, many things under this roof, some of which he kept immensely private. Walking around naked with a vibrating toy in him and cumming while eating were light compared to things he’d done and company he’d kept.

“Pretty much, I’ve learned a lot of interesting things about you giants, like how you like to mate with the same sex all the time.” He said, glancing down to Hiccup’s dick.

The man blushed, thinking of how many guys he’d been pegged by, and how many guys he’d pegged himself. He preferred the former but liked to keep his options open.

“Does your kind not do that?” Hiccup asked, wanting to know more about this little pixie-man he’d dreamt up.

“We only really have boys in colonies, girls end up becoming queens and only reproduce with the best. For us, we mate with other males because a lot of us don’t have a choice, ya know, let’s out frustrations, but you giants have as many females as males, so I’m curious why you don’t mate with females.” He said, swinging his legs back and forth.

“Oh well…” Hiccup thought of how to explain the whole ‘homosexual thing’. “I ‘mate’ with guys because I don’t like girls. With humans you really just have a group of people that make you horny. For most people it’s the opposite sex, so that the species survives and whatnot, but there are a few who like the same, some who like both and some who like neither. It’s all in our brains, can’t really change it.”

“I see.” The little guy said, looking genuinely interested. “So, you like playing the role of a female, seeing as how you always get mounted?”

Hiccup’s cheeks tinted a furious red. That was _not_ how he’d put it, he felt very confident in his masculinity and didn’t need it questioned by a tiny figment of his drug-riddled imagination.

“N-no, I’m still a male, getting ‘mounted’ just feels better for me.”

“Interesting.” He genuinely seemed to think it was.

“So, tell me, why are you living here and not with your own kind?” Hiccup asked, feeling that it wasn’t fair that he was the only one answering questions.

“Oh.” The little guy looked down, his legs stopped swinging and his wings drooped. “I got kicked out of my colony. I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Hiccup’s heart bled for the little guy. He gently tilted the guy’s head up and felt utter pity for him. Tears were streaming from his big green eyes. “Hey, it’s okay.” Hiccup said, using the middle finger of the hand being sat on to rub comforting lines up and down the little guy’s back. “You don’t hafta say anything you don’t wanna.” He almost seemed to purr at being rubbed like that, and Hiccup thought it was just the cutest thing ever.

“I guess you’re gonna want me to leave now?” He asked, looking utterly miserable. Hiccup couldn’t have that, even if he was just a figment of his imagination, he was too tiny and too adorable to be left out into the big bad world all by himself.

“Hey now, I never said anything like that. You haven’t been bothering me so far, so I don’t see why you can’t stay. He smiled, brushing the little guy’s hair back with his pinkie.

“Really?” The little guy asked, sounding hopeful. Hiccup nodded, his own heart fluttering at the little guy’s bright smile.

“Yeah, really. And could you tell me your name?”

“Oh, my name’s Toothless, and I know yours is Hiccup.” He said, leaning back into Hiccup’s finger.

“Why are ya called that, you look to have a full set?”

Toothless shrugged. “It’s just a name I got stuck with when I was really young, I never asked about it.”

“Fair enough.” Hiccup said, unsure of where to go next. “Your wings are really pretty.” He said, admiring the patterns and silky look to them.

Toothless blushed a really deep red, his hands rushing to cover his face. “Thank you!” He declared refusing to look at Hiccup.

“Did I say something wrong?” Hiccup asked, not wanting to offend his imaginary friend.

“Um…” Toothless peeked between his fingers. “Giants don’t have wings so I guess it’s okay you don’t know, but…”

“Yeah?” Hiccup inquired, wanting to learn more about this pixie.

“Saying you think my wings are pretty would be kinda like if you went up to another giant you didn’t know, pulled off their clothes and said you liked their parts down there.” He pulled his hands away, looking Hiccup in the eyes again but still blushing. “If we were closer, then it’d be a different story, like between mates or your rutting group.”

“Oh.” Hiccup’s cheeks tinted pink. “Well, I still mean it, they’re beautiful.” He used his free hand to delicately trace the outline of one of the wings, making Toothless throw his head back and clench his fists.

“Thank you! You have a very nice…” Toothless tried to think of a complement of equal calibre to the one given to him but was in too much of a daze to think of anything grand. “penis!”

It was Hiccup’s turn to blush and glanced to see that he was sporting a throbbing erection again. He chuckled, continuing to caress Toothless’ wings. “Thanks, usually I’m told my butt’s the prettiest thing I have, but I’m fine with that too.”

Hiccup soon noticed the tent pitched in Toothless’ black shorts, the only thing he was wearing, and with his thumb he oh so delicately rubbed at it, earning a yip from his newly discovered, fictional tenant.

“Hiccup!” Toothless exclaimed, thrusting into Hiccup’s thumb with all his might.

“Here.” Hiccup said, turning to face his headboard and placing Toothless on his pillow. The tiny guy seemed dejected that Hiccup stopped but soon had something else on his mind when the giant began to tug at the only clothes he had on. He didn’t stop him, and soon he was completely bare.

Hiccup turned the toy inside him on, making him bite his lip. Very carefully he made toothless lie on his back and lifted both of his legs. He stuck out the tip of his tongue and let it slide over everything the little guy had. Toothless moaned and groaned, his fists tangled in Hiccup’s hair.

The giant licked and lathered Toothless’ tiny cock and balls for what seemed like hours but was really only minutes. The tiny pixie came onto the giant’s tongue shortly before Hiccup did, and the giant made sure to move himself so that he exploded onto the tiny guy, covering him in cum from hips to hair.

He was about to say something but the giant was licking and sucking him clean before he could get a word in. Every single part of him was licked spotless and every limb was sucked on before he was left in peace. By the end of it all he was hard all over again.

 _“This is better than any mating I had back at home!”_ He thought, happier than ever that the giant was able to see him.

Hiccup lay down again, letting the toy buzz away, and placed Toothless on his chest. Hiccup fell asleep, certain that when he woke up again Toothless would be gone and this dream would be mostly forgotten.

That wasn’t what happened. When he woke up again he saw the butterfly-winged little guy on his chest and realised that very quickly that everything he went through and learned hadn’t been a dream at all. He gently picked up the snoring pixie in his hands and lay him gently on his pillow. He pulled on a pair of jeans, forgetting about the vibrator, a white shirt, runners and a rain jacket. He barely remembered to grab his keys and wallet as he went out the door.

When toothless woke up later, it was to an empty apartment. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was nearly 08:00pm. He knew that Hiccup would usually be home by this time, especially on a day off. He cuddled his knees to his chest, worried that he’d scared the giant off. He hadn’t had anyone to talk to in so long, and even if Hiccup was high as a kite, and a bit forthright with his intentions, he was still nice to him.

It wasn’t unheard of for pixies to interact with giants, it was just unusual for the giants to be able to see them. He knew that pixies could grow to their size for short periods of time, but he’d never done it and didn’t know anyone who ever had, there was just never a need for it. If he learned how to though, he may be able to mount Hiccup, or maybe even let Hiccup mount him. He seemed to love doing it with giants who were, in Toothless’ opinion, not much to look at, and as per Hiccup’s own words, he, or at least his wings, were beautiful.

Toothless washed himself in the kitchen sink, he still had goops of Hiccup’s semen in his hair and had begun to smell a bit. The wait for the giant to arrive home went on for over an hour, and Toothless had started to worry. He shook his head of negative thoughts and reasoned that Hiccup just needed some time to process what he’d learned. Giants were known for their scepticism after all.

He passed the time by trying to enlarge himself. He had some success, managing to get to two whole feet tall. Still too small for any kind of mounting between himself and Hiccup lest he wanted to hurt himself.

Toothless perked when he heard the door open, though he lost concentration and reverted back to his original size.

“You’re back!” He exclaimed, flying close to Hiccup’s face.

“Yeah.” The giant responded, holding his hand up for the pixie to sit on. “I just needed time to clear my head and all.” He walked into the bedroom and stripped off his clothes, squatting and pulling the vibrator out of his butt. “Gotta wash that.” He mumbled, leaving again and going into the bathroom.

Toothless fluttered in after him and watched as he filled the white tub with steaming water. After adding soap, he sat in it, sighing with relief. He held his hand out for the pixie to land on, which he did with a smile, happy that things between him and Hiccup were still good.

“Sorry for, ya know, licking you and everything, earlier.” He blushed. “I honestly thought you were a figment of my imagination and that I needed to start taking fewer drugs. Wasn’t gonna happen, just thought it was a sign.”

Toothless blushed, memories of only hours earlier coming to mind. He moved his hands to cover his hardening member. “It’s fine, I have been living in your home without you knowing for some years now. I owe you something at least.”

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. “Well, if you’re really fine with it, I’ll keep doing it, living without any other pixies for so long must’ve left you pent up by now.”

It really had. There was only so much Toothless could do with his own hand, and having Hiccup touch him in such a way eased tensions he’d long gotten used to.

Toothless nodded and swung a leg around Hiccups thumb and rubbed against it. “It has been a long time.” He mused, watching on as the giant began to stroke his own length. “I wish I could let you mount me, but I’m too small right now. I promise I’ll get big enough for it though, I’m already making good progress!”

“You can do that?” Hiccup asked, somewhat amazed.

The pixie nodded, cheeks tinted red at the praise. He flew away from Hiccup’s hand and concentrated. He could feel his body engorge and stretch. When he opened his eyes again, everything was a lot smaller, and Hiccup was looking at him with bemusement. He landed tentatively between Hiccup’s legs, relaxing in the warm water.

“I’m only able to make myself this big so far,” He looked down and saw that he was about four feet now. “but I promise to make myself even bigger!”

Hiccup meanwhile had covered himself and looked away, a dark tint dusting his cheeks.

“Is something wrong!?” Toothless asked, worried he’d offended the man somehow.

“It’s just that, before you were tiny, but you looked my age at least, just tiny, but now you look like a kid.” Toothless looked down at himself. He did look a bit like a young giant, but it was not much different to how he looked at regular size.

“But it’s still me, I’m still the same age.” He scooted closer to Hiccup, placing his hands on his thighs. “I think I might even be big enough to mount now.”

“Oh god no! I don’t care how old you are, if you look like a kid, I’m not fucking you!” Hiccup exclaimed, standing and pulling the plug on the drain. He rinsed the suds from himself and left Toothless to wallow in his ill-chosen words.

Toothless shrunk back to his normal size and flew into Hiccup’s bedroom again to find the young man in the process of cleaning his vibrator with baby-wipes.

“Sorry if I said something wrong, I didn’t mean to.” He said, landing next to him.

Hiccup sighed. “It’s fine, just don’t say stuff like that to me when you look like that. If you can make yourself look my age then fine, but before that, just no.” He put his toy back into its drawer. “God, I need a hit.” He said, taking his bag of hash and rolling another blunt. He lay back on his bed and puffed out a cloud of smoke. Toothless sat on his chest, used to the smell by this point and somewhat enjoying it.

“Giants are weird.” He said, earning an eyebrow quirk from Hiccup.

“You have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos if you're interested in seeing more, leave a comment if you're really interested. I've a lot of other things I'd like to write so let me know there's genuine interest in this is you want more. Thanks, and until next time :)


End file.
